


Seeds of the Furture, Buried in the Past

by xStarSaber



Series: Seeds of the Future Series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarSaber/pseuds/xStarSaber
Summary: Dinobot goes into heat and seeks out Rattrap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end do have slight spoilers for this fic.

Dinobot leaned his helm against the wall of the wash rack. His clawed hand pulled at his hard slick spike again, transfluid flowing out onto his fingers . _No_ he thought _not satisfied._

A buzz at the door got his attention through the sprays of water "Dinobot, are you ok in there?" Cheetor called in.

 

 _Just the cub._ Dinobot opened the doors and stalked through. "I thought you were never coming out" Cheetor smiled at him. Dinobot growled and pushed the cat bot into the wall before sniffing him. _Far too young to produce strong heirs, must find my mate._

Rattrap was laying in his berth legs crossed at the ankles, one arm under his head and the other holding a pad playing a holovid when his doors slid open.

 

"Hey Chopperface what brings you here this time of night?" He asked as he set his pad aside. Oh he knew, this wasn't the first time Dinobot had come to him late in the cycle.

 

Dinobot snarled as he entered the room doors closing behind. He sniffed the air _yes, mate._

"Dinobot?" Rattrap asked, he was concerned now. Something was off for the reptilian and not the usual off.

 

He was answered with another snarl as Dinbot lunged onto the smaller bot, with not enough force to damage him though. Dinobot's plating was hot and he smelled.... pleasant, strangely pleasant.

 

Dinobot's mouth clashed into his, fangs nipping at his mouthplates.  Rattraps answered back hungrily. Dinobot's spike fully pressurized again and he rubbed it against the other's interface panel. It slid back with a click and Dinobot wasted no time plunging into it. Dinobot moved his mouth down to lick at cables in the rodent's neck cables and was rewarded with a sweet moan that you would never expect the arrogant bot was capable of making. "Dino... hnnn, ah yeah, right there, you got it. You're going to make me... ahhhh". Dinobot moaned and bit Rattrap's shoulder as he gave a hard thrust and they went over together. Dinobot spilled into him and they lay languid together, panting hard.

 

After a few moments Rattrap rubbed his hand up Dinobot's arm "wew, that was good even for you Dinobrain". He tried to slide out from underneath to get cleaned up when he realized he was stuck. A knot, there was a knot. _No no no, scrap! ._ He started to panic, this can't be. Not like this, not on some backwater planet in the middle of nowhere, not in the middle of a war for survival. If he was home, on Cybertron, yes, a million times yes he want sparklings with Dinobot, but not like this.  "Dinobot?" he tried, "Dinobot, get your sorry saurian butt off me" he pushed. Nothing. He was still stuck. For booting up cold..... he was going to have a sparkling.

Rattrap could feel the knot, he felt full, it was pulsating, pushing and stretching the inners of his valve.

 

Dinobot started moving again, he wasn't done. His spike started moving again, the knot pulling and rubbing inside Rattrap.  He could feel his valve getting sore, but it still felt so good. It was warm, big and hitting all the right sensors.

 

Dinobot was sniffing his neck now, the puffs of warm air tickling his circuits. Dinobot lifted his head and looked Rattrap in the eyes before letting out a cry of ecstasy. That expanding length sent Rattrap over again as he could feel the pleasure from his partner rip through his body and the hot transfluid was flowing out of Dinobot's spike. Dinobot still continued to pump out every last drop.

 

Rattrap tried to move again, but Dinobot growled at him and secured the smaller mech to the berth with his arm. _Looks like i'm stuck here_ he sighed. 

_________________________________________________________________

Just a Note: I assume that the carrying cycle for a Cybertronian is very long. This fic will take place over Beast Wars, slightly go into Beast Machines and then Transtech. For those who do not know Transtech was the show that was supposed to follow Beast Machines. But, Japan had decided to produce a show of their own (Car Robots/RID 2001) so Transtech was never produced.


	2. Chapter 2

Rattrap woke up the next cycle alone as expected. Didn't have to mean he wasn't disappointed. But, 4 decacycles later and  Dinobot got better at sneaking around then he was! How has he not been able to get the stinkin' pred alone. Sure, he seen him on missions and around the base, but never found the chance to talk to him alone. Enough was enough.  He was going to rip that sorry excuse for a reptile a new one, that's for sure.  

 

He stalked into the command center "Oh hey Rhinox, have you seen dinobreath today?" He asked nonchalant.

 

"Out of on patrol with Cheetor" Rhinox replied without looking away from the screens. He began clicking away at the keys and Rattrap just stood watched him.

 

 _I need to tell him. He's going to find out anyway. He's the only one who would be able to even attempt to build a protoform for the newspark just in case we are still stuck on this mudball when...._ "Rhinox" He said out loud.

 

Rhinox stopped poking his large fingers at the buttons and they hovered over one for moment. "Yes?" he answered turning his head to look back at the smaller mech.

 

"Well" Rattrap looked down at the floor. _Right, I can do this._ He let out a breath, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, you see... I" He hesitated before looking up at Rhinox.

 

"What is Rattrap? What have you done?" Rhinox asked with his usual patience.

 

Rattrap clenched his fists "it ain't what I've done" he responded a little too defensive. "It's that no good slagger...."

 

"Uh huh" Rhinox continued after Rattrap seemed to trail off "and what has he done this time? I thought you two were finally getting along. Haven't heard you arguing for some time now". He turned back to the console assuming Rattrap was just going to spew his usual complaints about the ex predacon.

 

"I didn't....." He couldn't finish his sentence before he started to collapse, only stopping himself from hitting the floor by grabbing onto the edge of the Axalon's command table.

 

"RATTRAP!" Rhinox shot up knocking his seat over. In 3 long strides he was grabbing the other bot up from under the arms. "Rattrap? What's wrong?"

 

Rattrap vented hard and shuttered his optics a few times before responding "I ain't...  I ain't feeling so good all of the sudden".

 

"Easy does it" The larger bot gently placed Rattrap into the CR Chamber and shut the hatch.  "Optimus, come in".

 

"What is it Rhinox? Do we have a situaton?"

"You could say that. Rattrap just collapsed in the command center. I'm running diagnostics now" Rhinox replied as he typed away at the keyboard.

 

Optimus Primal walked up behind Rhinox "status report?"

 

"Hmm, seems his energy levels are dropping rapidly and all reserves are rerouting power to his..." He stopped himself. _No, this can't be right._ "I think there is an error with the CR chamber mainframe, what the results are showing .... let me run this again." _He wouldn't, he couldn't have._

"What is it?" Primal asked as he peeked over the large brown shoulder. It was like Rhinox was purposely blocking his view of the screen.

 

"You aren't going to like this" he responded solemnly. He inhaled deeply and out again before continuing. "Looks like Rattrap is carrying"

 

Optimus's lips went thin. "Well that's just prime"


	3. Chapter 3

'Systems online'

 

"Rattrap, Rattrap can you hear me?"

 

 _Where? Where am I?_ "Bossbot?" he peered through his bleary optics.

 

"Finally cared to join us. It seems we have much to talk about, but first eat" before he could conjure up a response a bowl full of nuts, seeds and berries were shoved at him. Optimus nodded towards the rhino at his side "Rhinox gathered these for you, here".

 

"Ah, thanks... Beast Mode" he could consume the food gathered as a rat, his systems needed the energy.

 

"Rattrap" Rhinox started. "Did you know?" he had to ask.

 

The rat gulped down a large before answering "yea, I knew there was a high chance of it. I wanted to tell ya, I did, sorry big guy". 

 

"If you do not wish to continue going out on patrol and scouting missions, I won't force you" Optimus started. "I will not endanger your or your sparklings life" he paused before breaching the next subject, hands on his hips. "There is also the topic of who the sire is, though I am sure I can already guess".

 

Rattrap hissed through his teeth. "He wasn't himself. He was in a mating rut, I know we're half beasts now and all. But, ehhh I didn't think we could go into heat." He said before tossing a nut into his mouth.

 

"Hmm, I didn't think so either. More surprises. Rhinox will have to look into it and"

 

"A little late for that isn't it?" Rattrap pointed accusingly at his leader.

 

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else" Optimus finished with a sigh.

 

"Rattrap you are going to need to keep your energy up and we don't have the energon or resources here. We'll gather extra meals for you throughout the day. I just hope we can get back to Cybertron before emergence in 30 stellar cycles." Rhinox told him as he showed him his schematics pointing to the extra spark on the screen.

 

"Right, uh, well I'm beat. See ya chumps later" Rattrap said with a small wave and without waiting for a response made his way to the hall.

 

When he was out of sight Optimus and Rhinox just looked at each other and Rhinox shook his head side to side "mn mn mn".

 

Rhinox and Optimus stayed in the command center to make changes to schedules and patrols. They could make this work, they would have to. Rattrap didn't say he wanted to be off the roster, but he would not be called into the field unless absolutely necessary. When Dinobot and Cheetor returned from patrol they were still at the command center.

 

"Hey cats, what's happening?" Cheetor asked transforming and stretching out after he jumped off the rising platform.

 

"Cheetor can you go to your room for a while? We need to talk with Dinobot." Optimus asked, arms crossed not really leaving room for argument.

 

"Uh, yeah sure. I've got a game to finish anyway" he answered before bouncing off down the corridor.

 

"Dinobot, from now on you will take over Rattrap's patrols" Optimus said trying to keep his anger in check.

 

"Yes... I understand. It would be the honorable thing to do" Dinobot swished his tail back forth and looked at the ground.

 

"I assume you know what this is about and I don't need to explain the situation to you." Primal uncrossed his arm and motioned at the monitors with his hands. Rhinox pressed a key on the control panel and Rattrap's schematics came up. Dinobot's eyes went wide.

 

"I... I knew" he said after some time. "I have not confirmed it until now". He turned and stalked out.

 

________

 

 

When Rattrap woke, he felt like he took 5 rounds with the 8 legged pred. He leaned over the berth and started retching. "Scrap. Maximize" he barely got it out before purging over the edge.

 

He laid still a few moments making sure he wouldn't purge again, then ran a self diagnostic scan. _Low on energy. Systems aren't taking it very well._ He looked around and saw food was left on his table. "Beast mode".  He was scoffing down the offerings without taking vents.

 

"Much better" he crawled back on his berth and circled a few times before settling down.

 

The doors slid open

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You do not need to suffer alone" the intruder answered with a snarl. "I know this all too well. A lone warrior who does not seek the help or comfort of others".

 

"Yeah, well, ain't like I have a choice."

 

"I apologize for my behavior and absence recently. I realize that the current situation is not..... ideal, however..... " His tongue slid out of his mouth as he thought of how to approach this without setting the vermin off.  "The inconvenience I have caused you, is in fact of my doing entirely. I shall endeavor to do my best to make it right"

 

"Why you! You! inconvenience?! Are ya out of your tiny lizard mind? You slag-stinkin' saurian! I should have never let a pred in my circuits"

 

Dinobot growled "I am trying here, less I am not doing well, I ask you to let me stay."

 

"Fine, fine for now, but when this over, I'm still gonna waste ya." Dinobot shifted into beast mode and curled up with the rat on the berth.

 

The next solar cycle when he woke there was a gazelle carcass on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rattrap is needy, as usual. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. Also, I don't know why the note on the bottom of the chapter for chapter 1 appears on all the chapters. It's not on the individual chapters when I look. Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Monitor duty. Monitor duty for the next 9000 solar cycles if they're still stuck on this primus forsaken planet. Rattrap gave a brief glance at the monitors and then his optics were back to his game. He needed a distraction, he was aching with need in his valve. Well, if he had no choice, he wasn't above touching himself at his terminal, no one else was there after all.  One finger slid around the edge, it felt moist already.

 

"Hey Rattrap!" Cheetor greeted him cheerfully as always. "Dinobot said you weren't feeling so hot, so I'm taking over the monitors".

 

Rattrap startled, hands up on the keyboard. "ehh, it's fine spots"

 

"By the inferno rodent, close your legs. Megatron can smell your arousal all the way on the darkside" Dinobot sneered.

 

"And who's fault is dat? You dirty... oooof" Dinobot hefted Rattrap up and over his shoulder.

 

"Well, see you cats later" Cheetor said waving them on as he took a seat at his computer terminal.

 

"I can walk, put me down. Of all the..." He was cut off by a mouth on his. Dinobot pushed him up against the bulkhead. Rattrap actually whined when Dinobot pulled back. Who was he to deny the carrier of his heir? He kissed him harder this time, Rattrap pushed back, his tongue finding it's way between Dinobot's fangs. He wrapped his legs around the larger mech's hips pulling him closer.

 

"Take it inside you two" Rhinox muttered casually as he strode by.

 

Dinobot maneuvered them into Rattrap's quarters and locked the door behind them. Together they fell onto the berth, Dinobot making sure he did not press his weight down on the other while still keeping his mouth on his mate's. He pulled back, looked over the glistening transmetal body. He dragged a single claw from Rattrap's chest down to his pelvis. "Beast Mode" he commanded quietly. Then that long raptor tongue came out to lick and tease at the wet opening opening.

 

Dinbot heard Rattrap utter "Oh Primus.." before he started moaning, it was the sweetest sound that the retched vermin ever made and he loved it. He licked at the sensitive nodes inside. Rattrap's was legs were squirming while he gripped the edge of the berth with one hand, his other arm slack over his optics. He bucked his lower half, Dinobot's mouth stayed with him, following the movements. Then, he took his hand and gently kept his aft on the berth. His tongue licking around and ticking the top of his valve. Rattrap screamed as overload hit him, that screeching high pitched voice calling out in pleasure. Dinobot continued to lick around the outside cleaning up his partner interface array as Rattrap began to settle.

 

Smug wouldn't describe the smile on the Velicoraptor's face. He was quite certain every bot still on the ship heard the rat. "Are you satisified?" He asked.

 

"You think you can satisfy me? Think again scale belly" Rattrap said through heavy pants.

 

"Very well then, Maximize!" Dinobot towered to his full height and leaned over the mech still sprawled out on the berth and  plunged his length into the warm wetness.

 

"Hnn... kiss me" Rattrap was almost begging. 

_He's quite pleasant like this._ "Of course" Dinobot complied bending down to kiss Rattrap.

 

After a few moments Rattrap moved his head to side to let out a moan, Dinobot worked his way down to Rattrap's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down his cheek. He sucked gently on the crease of his neck.

 

Another moan escape the rat, this one loud and longer. Dinobot gave another thrust and another, that sound drove him over. His spike explanded as he came and transfluid set itself free into Rattraps valve. He let himself go limp at his lover's side.

 

Dinobot looked Rattrap over. "I love you" he said quietly, so quiet he was hoping the rat wouldn't hear him.

 

"Eh, don't get all sentimental on me" was the tired response.

 

"I apologize I overexerted you" his hand came to stroke the arm next to him.

 

"Normally, I could handle anything you throw at me.... I could use some fuel though and a meal and....I think what's left from before  isn't happy about it".  Rattrap jumped up and made for the wash racks. He made it in time before he purged some remnants of his earlier meal.  He slid down to his hands and knees and dry heaved before pushing over and landing on his aft. He looked up to see worried optics looking back down at him.

 

"Sorry, guess I ruined the moment" he laughed.

 

"It is of no concern.... I will go gather sustenance for you. Clean up and go back to your room. Are up able to do so on your own?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, nothing I can't handle" he replied as he pushed himself up.

 

"Of course, I shall return shortly" Dinobot reached down and helped steady the small maximal before turning and walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Note: In the episode "Bad Spark" Dinobot makes a back up of his core consciousness and puts in the Axalon's computer. I'm going to pretend that making a back up of your brain would take a lot of energy to do.

 

 

 _I must destroy those golden disks. I can't let Megatron do as he plans._  Dinobot sat alone in his quarters, making a back up of his core consciousness was a lengthy process. _But to leave my child and mate alone. It is something I can not do, yet.... for them to have any future, for any of us to have any future this must be done._

The computer pinged bringing Dinobot out of thoughts. _I hope some day you find this and use it wisely._ With that he turned off his computer and made his way towards Rattrap's room. 

 

The rat was curled up on the berth fast in recharge in beast mode. Dinobot went to step and almost stumbled. He grabbed onto the door frame. He was weak and out of energy from the download.

 

He made his way to the berth and climbed over the slumbering rodent. Dinobot was far too tall for the small berths on the maximal ship, he brought his knees up to curl under Rattrap and pulled him in close with arms.

 

After some time Rattrap shifted in his arms. He could feel him nuzzling his chest.

 

Rattrap onlined his optics, he felt warm. _Dinobot_. He looked over to his window and could see the pink sky. _Still early._ He nuzzled the larger bots chest. Crimson optics looked down at him. They were not as bright as they should be.

 

"Hey Chopperface, it's still early. Mind if you take care of a little something for me?"  he asked.

 

Dinobot's lips thinned and he looked away "I regret that I cannot" he answered quietly.

 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Rattrap pushed himself up out of Dinobot's arm, a small clawed hand stroked the other mech's cheek.

 

"I do not believe I can perform my duty to you today. I am not well" he looked back down to his mate and added "you may of course utilize me as needed".

 

"I wouldn't do that. Not well? Was it the preds? Did you catch a virus?" Rattrap was looking over Dinobots faceplates with concern. He couldn't make out much in the slightly lit room.

 

"No, do not worry yourself. It is nothing like that." He grabbed the small hand with his large ones. "I am only in great need of a long defrag."

 

"Alright, alright, I can take of this myself then" he moved back down and positioned his hands on Dinobot's chest.

 

Dinobot moved onto his back and lifted Rattrap on top of him. Rattrap's feet came out on either side Dinobot's hip. Careful to not hit his wheels he began a slow rocking motion over Dinobot's pelvic plate. Dinobot held him firmly in place, fingers under the rodent's arms.  The rocking increased as Rattrap became faster, pushing the top sensor of his valve against the metal of Dinobt's ribbed pelvis. Each time that sensitive spot hit the rib, it sent pleasure rippling through the small maximal.  Dinobot leaned down to nibble on the metal rat ear, a small sweet bite, a lick on the edge, he sucked hard and Rattrap squealed.

 

The rat rubbed hard down on him once more and was lost as overload took over him. He was not as loud as usual, but the intensitiy of pleasure was all the same.

 

Cooling fans clicked on and the small mech was limp on the other's chest. They both sat in silence for several moments before Dinobot spoke, his voice quiet and weaker than usual. "I was wondering... do you feel the newspark yet?"

 

"Nah, nothing yet. Not sure when I will, it would be nice to have a real medic and access to information. Can't wait to get home"he looked over at the hologram of cybertron on the shelf.

 

Dinobot continued to stroke Rattrap's back. "Have you thought of a name?"

 

"I thought it was something we could discuss together, ya know" Rattrap looked up at Dinobot and their optics locked.

 

"He must have a true warrior name, something that will instill both respect and fear in all who he meets" Dinobot said as fiercely as he could.

 

"Of course, you'd say that" Rattrap chuckled. "Leave it to me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading and kudos. 
> 
> Chapter based off "Code of Hero". I stole some lines from there, they belong to Hasbro not me.

They had fought. To say Rattrap was angry was an understatement. He thought he knew Dinobot, thought he could trust him. He was playing for a fool this whole time. He went and gave the golden disks back to Megatron. _That slagging sorry saurian._ Rattrap  kicked his legs up onto the console. When the commlink blinked.

 

"Cheetor to base, I'm hit. Dinobot is going after Megatron and his bozos on his own."

 

Rattrap stood up at his monitor "what?!" he exclaimed as Optimus walked up beside him.

 

"Dinobot to Optimus Primal situation extreme" Optimus shared a glance with Rattrap.

 

"Wait for back up" Optimus told him.

 

"Negative" was the reply before the comm was shut off.

 

"Let's head out team, Rattrap you come too." With that everyone transformed and headed out.

 

Rattrap was his pushing his wheels as fast as they could go "no matter how soon we get there, it'll be too late. Dinobot against six preds, there won't be enough left of him to make a toaster". _Dinobot be okay, you gotta be. For us._

 

By the time they got there it was over, Dinobot lay broken on the ground.

 

Rattrap gasped and ran to Dinobot's side. He grabbed his lovers hand, holding so tight it hurt, it couldn't end like this. They were supposed to raise the sparkling together. Be together forever.

 

Dinobot was struggling to speak "...Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly".  He took a last vent of air "the rest is silence".

 

Dinobot was dead.  His spark flew out of his chest and back to Cybertron to join the well of Allsparks.

 

"He lived a warrior and died a hero"  Primal said as they watched the spark disappear.

 

Rattrap stood up and gave the familiar spark a salute, he watched it fly off. He stood there for as long as he could stand before he began to feel weak. 

 

"Rattrap" Optimus said from his side, he put his hand on Rattrap's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

 

"No" he whispered "just leave me alone. I don't need your pity" he shrugged the offending hand off. He dropped to his knees and sobbed, uncaring that everyone was watching.

 

Optimus looked to Rhinox silently begging for help.  Rhinox just shook his head and lowered his gaze. They couldn't stay out here, Megatron could return.

 

"Rattrap, we should bring Dinobot's body back to base and get him ready for his final respects" Optimus tried.

 

Rattrap choked out "ya, sure" through a sob. He stood up shakily and composed himself best he could.

 

"Why don't you hop on and I'll give you a ride back to base" Optimus transformed and floated above Rattrap. He reached down his and helped the small spy onto his board. They rode the way to the Axalon in silence.

 

When they got back Rattrap didn't know what to think or feel. He was numb. He shuffled through the halls, hands against the walls, head down.  He opened the doors to Dinobot's quarter's and closed the doors. He slumped heavily to the cold metal ground. He looked around. The berth was gathering dust from not being used for some time, they had been sleeping in his room. The clone's pelt hung on the wall. Next to the window two swords still hung on the rack.

 

Rattrap carefully grabbed one of the swords, dropped to one knee and rotated the sword in his hand. He couldn't stop the tears that followed. Dinobot was gone. His spark flew off and his body was an empty husk of charred metal.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Rattrap" Rhinox's soft monotone came through the door. "Are you alright in there? You need to eat" he continued.   

 

Rattrap would have ignored, but he was right. He needed to eat or he was going to purge again. Rattrap strode to the door and opened it sword still in hand. Rhinox placed a hand on his back and steered him towards his own room.

 

Once they got to his room Rattrap headed for the bowl of food on the table. "Do you want me to stay?" Rhinox asked.

 

He knew he should accept, Rhinox was his best friend after all. He shouldn't be alone at a time like this, but he wasn't alone. He had his newspark, his and Dinobot's. Just thinking about Dinobot not being here was causing an ache in his own spark. "Nah, I'm gonna hit the hay" he finally responded.

 

Rhinox glanced at his face then to the sword now on the table. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to comm me. I'm here for you Rattrap".

 

"Thanks big guy, I will" he told him as he shoved a handful of berries into his mouth.

 

"Right. Dinobot did a brave thing, he saved us all. He won't be forgotten" with that said Rhinox turned away and walked out leaving Rattrap alone.

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Notes: Dead, but not dead.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: based off the plot of Dark Glass.

Solar cycles passed and life went on, the Maximals had moved their base to the ancient Autobot's Ark. Rattrap was more involved with fighting and missions again, anything to keep his mind off life without Dinobot. He took care of himself though, he had the only piece of Dinobot left within him and he wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

 

He rubbed at his chest and smiled as he walked with Rhinox, who had just returned from salvaging a computer bank from the Axalan. They were just going to salvage all the computers and supplies they could. The Autobot's computer teletran-1 was pre-historic.

 

"Going back for more supplies" Rhinox announced as he left the Ark.

 

Rattrap began to go through the computer banks "let's see what we got here".  Rattrap dug through the information, searching the circuits for anything crucial that they would need.  "Hold the phone. What's dis?" he mused to himself. "It can't be" he shook his head and almost fell on his face, only to catch himself with his hands. He shook his head vigorously "I'm dreaming. He couldn't have known to...." he peeked up at the computer again. Sure enough, there it was, the code for Dinobot's core consciousness. A smile bloomed on his face _that scaly skinned slagger_.

 

"What did you find that's so important Rattrap?" Optimus asked as he entered Rattrap's work area. Rattrap sat with broken computers and wires all around him.

 

"Dino-brain uploaded his core consciousness into the Alaxon's computer banks. You know what dis means? We can bring Dinobot back" he looked so hopeful as he spoke the last sentence . "We could upload it into the new pred Dinobot and..."

 

"No" Optimus cut him off.

 

Rattrap flinched back, but recovered quickly and pointed an accusing finger that barely reached over Optimal Optimus's leg "and why the frag not!?"

 

"A number of reasons" he responded. "One, it's dangerous and two, the spark is not that of the consciousness it might not work and it's possibly putting Maximal secrets into Predacon hands." he finished.

 

"But" Rattrap tried.

 

"No, end of discussion. I'm sorry Rattrap the risk is too great and the probability that the old Dinobot will emerge from this is too low, mostly impossible." he huffed out air and turned away. "Take a break then finish salvaging what you can from the computers"

 

When he was out of sight Rattrap tossed a datastick up in air and watched it land in his hand again "guess I gotta do dis on my own then."

 

Sneaking out of the base was no difficult task for the rat. He drove quietly through the jungle, sniffing the air to get any wind of the new Dinobot. He already had a great sense of smell do to his beast mode, but carrier sensitivity really magnified it. A soft breeze and his nose twitched. _Ah, there you are._  He stalked quietly through the brush until he spotted the pred who was shooting at some small creatures.

 

"Rattrap maximize stealth mode" he whispered and inched closer, data stick in hand. He looked around and started climbing the tree next to him.

 

Dinobot was aware he was not alone. "Come out!" he shouted looking in all directions.

 

Rattrap dropped down on him from above. Dinobot snarled and grabbed at the smaller bot, but Rattrap was had his arm locked under Dinobot's mouth. His other arm trying to plug the data stick into the port on the back on Dinobot's neck. Dinobot bucked before throwing himself on his back attempting to crush the Maximal under him, but as the momentum pulled them down Rattrap flung around to the Transmetal 2 raptor's side. Dinobot's head made contact with a small boulder and was disoriented as he tried to stand. Rattap took advantage of that instant to jam the stick into the port.

 

Dinobot screamed and fell to the ground convulsing before his optics went offline and he went still.

 

Rattrap stood and dusted himself off. He took a weary step closer to the downed bot. A tan tail swished up and hard back down on the ground. Rattrap jumped back. _Did it work?_

 

Dinobot lifted his head "vermin?"

 

"Chopper-face?" he asked cautiously.

 

"Where are we?" Dinobot pushed himself off the ground, surveying the area. He didn't even stand up all the way before Rattrap was on him, arms wrapped around his neck tight. Dinobot was being bombarded by kisses all over his snout. 

 

Dinobot turned his face away from the kisses to see his lover clearly and raised an optic ridge. 

 

Rattrap's red optics looked into his as if searching for something. "I love you" he muttered and clung tighter to the raptor.

 

Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's wrists and gently unwrapped the rodent from his body. He took a step back and transformed.  He looked down at his hands "what has happened to me?" he asked.

 

"Ehh, it's a long story. We have plenty of time for that later" Rattrap said as he grabbed Dinobot's hand and pulled his body into the larger one. "Kiss me, please, just kiss me" he begged.

 

"Of course" Dinobot slumped and reached down to kiss the smaller mech.

 

"I've missed you" Rattrap said as he shifted his body, his lower half's warmth pushed against Dinobot's.

 

"Out here?" Dinobot asked "it's not safe".

 

"I need you now. I can't..." his interface cover popped open.

 

Dinobot followed suit and they laid in the foliage together. Dinobot rubbed his hands up and down Rattrap's back. They were metal, not like the scaly feel of Dinobot's original body. Rattrap look at up at the new Dinobot's face hovering over his, that too was different yet so familiar. He could tell it wasn't that demented pred, it was his love who he'd thought he lost forever.

 

The tip of Dinobot's spike entered slowly and withdrew "tight".

 

"It's been a while" he vented hard. "I've been pleasuring myself in your.... absence." He waved his hand airly. "I'm ready, just give it to me, will ya!" he demanded.

 

With a quick hard thrust Dinobot shoved his length into the valve. It was wet, but not as slick as it was on their usual sessions, especially since he sparked the rodent. Rattrap bit down hard on Dinobot's shoulder, energon leaked out of a puncture wound left by the sharp incisors. Dinobot thurst hard again and again, Rattrap shrieked in pleasure. The ribs on TM2 Dinobot's spike were vibrating his insides with every thrust.  


"Rattap" Dinobot murmured that sweet tone into his audial receptor. "Rattrap" he repeated again but louder.

 

"Dinobot" he panted, looking the other straight in the optics. "Nggghh aaahhh ahhh" he cried in overload as Dinobot shuddered hard above him from his own overload. They both fell to the ground panting.

 

"I could get used that new body of yours" Rattrap said breaking the silence. He heard Dinobot's body power down and pushed up on his elbow to look over at the other. Dinobot's optics were dark. "Hey. You ok there?"

 

Dinobot's optics lit again and he jumped up. "Maximal scum!" he shouted.  Rattrap jumped back. "Dinobot?"

 

"Run! Get out of here" Dinobot grabbed his head, snarling and shaking it furiously.

 

"I'll destroy you for this!" he screamed again.

 

"Go! I can't hold him. NOW VERMIN!" He shouted as he ran himself into a tree.

Rattrap transformed and raced off. He drove away as fast he could, wheels on maximum burn. _I lost him again._ _I can't bring him back._ As he got closer to the Ark he heard the sound of jets. _Optimus._

 

"Rattrap where have you been?" his leader asked as he descended from the sky.

 

Rattrap transformed and stood then leaned on a tree for support. "I..."

 

"Yes?" Optimus put his hands on hips looking at Rattrap expectantly.

 

Rattrap thought about to say, he was starting to feel sick, what could he say. Actually, he was starting to feel sick because _frag._ He knelt down and purged.

 

Optimus looked away. When rattrap looked to be finish he helped him up. "It's been a long day, let's head back" he motioned towards the base with his head. "Shame, you were doing better with the purging. Have Rhinox do a scan on you when we get back" he added as Rattrap climbed on to his alt mode.  As they flew Rattrap stared off in the distance, not looking at him. "I do expect a reason for you being away from base for so long later". Rattrap still didn't say anything.  Optimus just sighed and continued back to their home base.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rattrap's personality change in Beast Machines is obviously caused by pregnancy. During the course of Beast Machines Rattrap is anxious and moody, not his usual self. He's a bit weakened and sometimes hostile towards his own teammates. I'm blaming the newspark. 
> 
> This chapter takes place a short time after the end of Beast Machines.

During the Beast Wars the Maximals had a comradery, but when their fight continued on Cybertron they became something more, they became family. They now resided in the apartments in the Council Citidel.

 

Cheetor was the leader of Cybertron, head of the council and military operations with the Oracle guiding him when needed. Blackarachnia  and Silverbolt were on the council as well, they trained elite soldiers. Rattrap was head of military intelligence and espionage. Botanica was in charge of environmental protection and head of the science department. Lastly, Nightscream trained new recruits to the military. What has started out as a mission of science and exploration ended with Megatron changing their fate forever. Together they lead Cybertron to a new golden age.

 

Botanica onlined in the dark room to the sound of whines coming from Rattrap. She leaned over and shook him, it's not unusual for them to have nightmares after what they've been through. "Tcchh" she pulled her hand back.   _He's hot, I have to call a medic_.

 

He's on Earth, he's running through the jungle, his spark is pulsing erratically in his chest. He's gasping for air. Then, he's on Cybertron in his room. A medic's scanner waving over him. He's still venting hard as if he was really running. Rattrap's breathing begins to even out as the medic looks over he scanner.

 

 "Did you know he was carrying?" the medic asked looking up at Botanica.

 

Botanica's optics widen in shock "but how? We never..."

 

"Did ya pollinate me Sprouts?" He lifted his head off the berth and looked to her with a smirk.

 

"That's not possible" the medic says "unless you can do that?" he gave a once over to Botanica, she could feel the quick scan on her frame.

 

"No, I cannot" she shook her head. "How far along is he?"

 

The medic looked over his scanner "hmm, looks to be around 20 stellar cycles. Just an estimate, though still plenty of time to catch up on additives"

 

"I was on Earth. then... But with who?" Rattrap paused trying to remember. "Why haven't I felt anything from the newspark if it was there the whole time?"

 

"You won't feel anything until the last few stellar cycles. Almost there" The medic stood patting Rattrap on the wheel. "Open up. I'm going to take a look around, see what the problem is".

 

Rattrap complied and a shimmering blue lit the room.

 

The medic pulled out a wand and waved it around before taking a step back. "There is an infection around your spark chamber, but the newspark is unharmed".  He put his wand away. "The infection is mostly due to lack of real medical care during your carrying cycle".

 

"Heh, well medics are hard to come by when ninety nine percent of the sparks on the planet were being held hostage by a megalomaniac" Rattrap closed his chest plates and shifted up in the bed. "So what's the prognosis?"

 

"Everything will be fine my friend" the medic answered with an air of surety. "A simple antibiotic should do the trick and thanks to the reformatting of the planet, there are no shortage of those!" he added sounding more than enthused.  With that he pulled out a needle and injected it into Rattrap's neck. "This will  help reduce the fever for now and this" he hands botanica a prescription "is for the medication. Good luck and congratulations". He gave them a wave and walked out.

 

"Stay in bed, I shall pick this up for you" Botanica held out the datapad with the prescription on it, she placed a techno apple on the nightstand next to Rattrap and disappeared.

 

Rattrap stared out the window of his luxurious apartment, from the citadel he could see all of Iacon. _Who on Earth did I sleep with?_ Literally _._ He pressed a comm button on the wall beside the bed.

 

"Rattrap?" Cheetor's voice came through low, Rattrap could hear how tired he was. "What's up buddy? Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

 

"You're one to talk, do you even recharge anymore?" Rattrap asked as he grabbed  the techno apple and took a bite from it.

 

"Lots to do, no time for rest. Why the call?" Cheetor asked tone full of accusation.

 

"I'm hurt, can't I call just to chit chat with my favorite feline" he rubbed a hand over his chest and grimaced. The shot the medic gave him helped, but he was still in some pain.

 

"I'm kind of busy right now Rattrap, I have to get ready for the council meeting in a few mega-cycles"

 

"Right then" Rattrap looked down at the apple. "My memories kind of iffy. Do ya remember if I was..... shacking up with anyone on Earth?"

 

"What?! Are you serious? Rattrap I don't have time for this...." Cheetor was about to end the call.

 

"Wait, wait" Rattrap put his hand up, knowing Cheetor couldn't see him. He took a deep breath "I'm sparked"

 

There was a loud crash on the other side of the comm unit.

 

"Spots?"

 

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry" there were sounds of movement again. Cheetor gathered himself again "so you and Botanica?"

 

"No, that's just it kid. The newspark dates back to our time on Earth" he said quietly.

 

"That's not possible, wouldn't you have known you were carrying?" Cheetor asked, he still wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing.

 

"Heh, the things memory loss and stress can do to ones systems" he answered as he put his apple core down. "I gotta rest, I won't be able to make the meeting today, docs orders".

 

"Sure, no problem Rattrap. I'll have someone send you a transcript later, see you" the comm clicked off.  

 

Rattrap settled back down into the bed, his head resting on a pillow. He had to remember, he just had to.  It wasn't the kid. He shuddered at the thought. Wasn't the bird or spider lady. Definitely not Optimus or Rhinox, no matter how hard they tried to hide their relationship, nothing gets by the rat. Could a Predacon have forced him? He rubbed his head, this was making his processor ache. He was thinking too hard and the fever didn't help. He sighed. _A sparkling, me?_ He heard the door unlock.

 

"Still awake" Botanica asked as she entered the room, her vines entering before she did.

 

"I got a lot on my mind" he told her as he sat up.

 

Botanica sat on the edge of the bed "Rattrap" she put her hand on his. "I want you to know no matter who the sire of your newspark is, I will stay by your side and help raise the sparkling."

 

"Thanks Sprouts, I'd appreciate that" he smiled up at her.

 

She leaned down and brought her face close to his "I love you" she said quietly.

 

"Eh, don't get all sentimental on me" he responded cheekily. Then he wasn't in his apartment anymore. He was in a dark room, laying on a cold metal berth a shadow loomed over him, crimson optics. A snarl, fangs nipping. A large ribbed spike.

 

He screamed and grabbed him helm. He can hear Botanica saying something but not the words.

 

He sees a Raptor transforming and the large hands grabbing him holding him to bulkhead, kissing him hard. He can feel the kisses and can feel the back of his helm scraping on the wall. _Dinobot._

 

He gasped and clutched at his chest, Botanica is kneeling in front of him on the bed. "Rattrap, Rattrap, RATTAP!" He stopped everything and stilled. "I called the others" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I could snap you out of it".

 

"I remember" he said. "The sire".

 

At that moment the doors slid open and Silverbolt ran in with Blackarachnia.

 

"Dinobot" was all Rattrap could manage to say.

 

All of Blackarchnia's optics widened. Silverbolt was taken aback "Ah yes, the honorable fellow".

 

Cheetor strode in through the already open doors flanked by a smaller bot.

 

"Do we have a situation?"  he asked with the air of a leader about him.

 

Silverbolt stepped forward "Rattrap has regained some memories surrounding Dinobot" he told the taller mech.

 

"Dinobot?" Cheetor tapped his chin. "Oh yeah! I remember him. What about him?" He asked looking at Rattrap "oohhh" he said remembering their earlier conversation.

 

"Care to fill us in?" Blackarachnia asked looking from Cheetor to Rattrap.

 

"Supreme Commander, please. We must go back" the small bot who went unnoticed until then spoke.

 

Cheetor raised an optic ridge at him "family emergency" he said. "Go back to the meeting and inform everyone we will reconvene at a later date". 

 

"But, but" the smaller bot started. He looked around, he was surrounded by several council members who also happened to be the planet's leaders. He reconsidered the argument "of course" he gave a bow and exited the apartment.

 

"So what's going on here" Silverbolt asked as soon as the doors swished closed.

 

 Cheetor leaned up against the wall and crossed his legs "do you want to tell them?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, fine..... I'm sparked" Rattrap said, pausing a moment to let that sink in. "And Dinobot's the sire" he finished quickly. Then he waited for reactions.

 

Blackarachnia actually looked amused and Silverbolt was standing with his jaw open. Not as bad as he thought it would be.

 

"And you hid it from us all this time?" Blackarachnia finally asked.

 

"Honest" Rattrap put his hands up "I didn't know, err, I mean I didn't remember".

 

"Can we get him a spot on that grid series 'I didn't know I was carrying?'"  Blackarachnia teased.

 

"My dearest, now is not the time for jokes" Silverbolt said to her.

 

"It's fine birdboy, everything is fine now" Rattrap assured him.

 

"We'll make sure of it. Don't you worry" Cheetor told him and patted him on the shoulder. "You get better and we'll watch out for you. Come on guys, let's go".

 

"Right, pleasant cycle Rattrap, Botanica" Silverbolt bowed and walked out, one of Blackarachnia's hand in his own. Cheetor walked out behind them.

 

Botanica was looking at the window. The lights of the busy city below mixing with the trees and flowers. Once it was full of vehicons drones. "It's really astonishing how far we've come" she told him.

 

"Yea, I thought we were all gonna die" he grinned at her. "Now here we are repopulating the planet and planting flowers"

 

"Yours will be the first sparkling born to a new techno organic cybertron. It gives me hope. Perhaps one day I shall have a sparking of my own" she gave him a look of adoration and then slid off into the next room.

 

Now that he remembered Dinobot, how did he feel about Botanica? Dinobot was dead, he knew that. He had attempted to bring him back and that failed. _Dinobot._ He couldn't help the tears that leaked form his optics. His relationship with Botanica was nothing like he and Dinobot. There was no fiery passion, there was friendly banter, but not with the warmth it had held with Dinobot. There were no thrills and nights full of pleasure. Rattrap was pretty sure that the plant was still a virgin. They were both valve bots and while they could share passion, the intensity he had with Dinobot could not recreated. The silent flow of tears became more of a quiet sobbing.

 

When he looked up he saw a shadow on the floor. Botanica stood at the door frame. "Rattrap" she said, concern in her voice. She took a step forward.

 

Rattrap clenched his fists in his lap. "Botanica" he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but can I recharge alone tonight? I need some time"

 

"Of course" she said without hesitation. "You've been through a lot this solar cycle" she grabbed some things and took off for the guest room.

 

Time passed, Rattrap and Botanica began to grow apart. They couldn't distance themselves too much since they worked and still lived together. Eventually the sparkling would come and it was decided that Botanica would move into her own apartment in the citidel.

_________________________________________

 

This last stellar cycle couldn't end quick enough. Rattrap sat at his chair next to the high council seats on the raised dais.  He was tired, he fatigued way too easily these past deca cycles. He could excuse himself with the excuse of he was going to purge. His purging was back full force recently. _The joys of carrying_. He tapped his fingers on armrest. He felt the newspark moving about in his chest. He rubbed at his chest plates vigorously, he was getting really sore. _Enough of this._ He was about to excuse himself when the newspark hit hard into the inside of his plating, with enough force to knock him off balance.

 

He fell onto floor and moaned in agony, grabbing at his chest. He offlined his optics. The fall didn't hurt him, it was his chest. It felt like the newpark just ripped from his spark and.... _oh._

 

He felt someone grab a hold of him. He onlined his optics. Cheetor was peering down at him from his wheels and Blackarachnia holding his head in her lap, her face right over his. "Easy Rattrap" she said "the medics are coming".

 

Rattrap nodded, he was in too much pain to speak. He screamed as he felt another hit to the plating. "Slag it" he said through gritted teeth "the sparkling's coming". In an instant his chestplates opened on their own exposing two sparks.

 

"Inform the medics to bring a protoform!" Cheetor commanded to someone off to the side. "There isn't time to get him to a hospital" he argued, to who Rattrap didn't know.

 

He looked over to his left and saw Nightscream ushering Cybertronian's out of the council room. Silverbolt pushing back out bots trying to get in. Then he saw Silverbolt grab and arm of someone and pull him in. _A medic finally._ Botanica trailed behind with a protoform pod in her arms. _This is it._  


"This is it" Blackarachnia said as if reading his mind. Her hand hovering over the sparks as if to keep them in place.

 

Rattrap nodded and screamed as another hard pulse ripped through his spark.

 

"Supreme Commander, I'm going to have to ask you to move" the medic said. Cheetor quickly stepped out of way.

 

The medic knelt down "bring the pod here". Botanica handed the pod to the medic. He hooked a line into a port on Rattrap's arm. Then he hooked a scanner into the port in Rattrap's neck.

 

Rattrap moaned and vented hard. Botanica grabbed his hand, Rattrap squeezed it hard.

 

"At the next pulse I need you to push, as if you were pushing your spark out of your frame" the medic instructed while looking at his instrument.

 

"Supreme Commander, hurry hold the pod over the sparks." Cheetor grabbed the pod from the floor and held it over Rattrap.

 

Rattrap optic's offlined again and he tried to concentrate. When he started to feel the pressure forming in his frame again he pushed with all his might. He grit his teeth and shrieked. The small newspark flew out, hovered for a moment and then planted itself into the small protoform.  Rattrap panted and all but collapsed back onto Blackarachnia.

 

The protoform began to take shape, unlike an adult pod that needs to scan, the sparkling pod will take CNA from it's creators and form it's first frame.

 

All optics were on the pod that was draining energy to form a sparkling frame from Rattrap's body through the tube wiring.

 

Finally the frame was complete and the medic lifted the frame out and did a once over and scan. "Congratulations, it's a mech" he said as he handed the mechling to Rattrap.

 

"Does the sparkling have a designation yet?" The medic asked as he noted something on his datapad.

 

_"He must have a true warrior name, something that will instill both respect and fear in all who he meets"_

 

"Yeah, yeah he does. His name is Grimlock" Rattrap said as he stroked the sparkling's little helm. It looked just liked Dinobot's. In fact his whole frame was much like Dinobot's. _Chooperface would have been proud_.  He looked up to the high ceiling. He wished he could see the sky.

"Welcome Grimlock" Cheetor said smiling down at the sparkling.  Everyone followed in welcoming the mech and congratulating Rattrap.

____________________________________

Note: Beast Wars Grimlock's toy was a repaint of Dinobot.


	9. Chapter 9

 

\--------Many vorns  later------------

 

"RATTRAP!" Nightscream barged into Rattrap's office without requesting entrance. He slammed his hands on the desk. "Grimlock is insufferable. You don't even know!"

 

Rattrap placed his datapad down and raised an optic ridge at him "don't I? I live with him".

 

"He's arrogant and brash" Nightscream threw his arms up in the air. "Ugh, I just don't know what to do with him".

 

Rattrap hummed to himself "I thought he was ahead on all the aptitude tests? His written exam scores are the highest of any recruit since the reformatting".

 

Nightscream nodded "this is all true, but..."

 

"So, whatcha waiting for? Move him up to the elites and let him be Silverbolt's problem"  Rattap shoved a datapad at him. "You have my recommendation, dere done".

 

"You know I just can't do that. He has to have an off world mission to be considered for the elites" Nightscream place the datapad back down on Rattrap's desk.

 

At that moment both their commlinks lit up "emergency council meeting, all military personnel requested for attendance". Together they walked to the meeting room.

 

Cheetor knocked his gavel on the podium. "This meeting is now in session. The Galactic Council has sent word of  a Cybertronian in stasis found on Earth". He looked around. "I need to send a scout to assess the situation and identify if this is indeed one of us and if not, if leaving it behind is a threat to Earth."

 

Rattrap nudged Nightscream in the arm with his elbow and smiled. Nightscream looked back at him and mouthed 'no'. Rattrap shook his head up and down and pushed Nightscream out of his seat.

 

All optics were now on Nightscream. _Scrap._ "I believe I have a recruit who is ready for this mission, he comes with high recommendations" Nightscream said out loud for everyone to hear, yet he was only looking at Cheetor.

 

"Who is this recruit?" Cheetor asked, though he was pretty certain he knew the answer. It was all just for show at this point.

 

"His name is Grimlock" Nightscream answered. 

 

Cheetor looked over to Rattrap, who nodded at him. He tapped his gavel and announced for all to hear "Grimlock will go on this mission to Earth on behalf of Cybertron and the Galactic Council".

 _______________________

 

"Hey Pops!" Grimlock greeted his carrier as he entered their apartment. "Guess what? I'm going to Earth!" He pumped a clawed fist in the air. "That's the planet sire saved. I can't wait to check it out".

 

"Technically he saved the whole universe, but yeah you get it" Rattrap responded. He gathered some food and energon and set it on the table. "Listen Kiddo. Ya know, dis ain't no sight seeing tour. Stay on your mission or you won't get into the elites" he said pointing a finger at his creation.

 

Grimlock snarled at him "I know what I gotta do, don't worry, I got this. Piece of energon pie."

 

"Lucky for you Earthlings are as harmless as cyber kittens or I might be concerned. It's an allied planet, still, please, I'm beggin' ya, just stay with the human Cybertronian ambassador" Rattrap pleaded.

 

"I promise, on my honor" he pecked Rattrap on the cheek and made his way to the door. He stopped, gave a salute and full fanged smile before a mouthplate clicked closed and he left for his quest.

 

"Please come back" Rattrap whispered as he stared at the closed door.

 

________________________________________________________

 

The pilot landed the ship on the designated platform of the spaceport that rotated above the Earth. "This is your stop Grim. They'll do an ID check and then shuttle you down to the surface. I'll be waiting here".

 

"Thanks Striker, I'll try and make this quick." He winked an optic and bound down the ramp.

 

Once on Earth he was introduced to his ally and transported to the location of the possible Cybertronian.

 

"So how'd he end up here?" Grimlock asked as they climbed some jagged rocks at the base of a mountain.

 

"Looks like it's been there for a while. But, with our planet's climate changing we are unearthing many interesting finds. Once the snow melted from this mountain, we excavated the crevice and there he was." The human stopped and pointed to a large fissure in the wall. "It's in there."

 

"Stay out here" Grimlock warned him.

 

Grimlock pulled out a scanner and waved it around the cave. _No pathogens, check. No scraplets, check. And one offline Cybertronian in full stasis._ He took a step closer to bot and looked him over. He opened a panel on his arm "record: subject is heavily damaged. Right arm looks to be missing. Cannot date the subject precisely, but he appears to date before the reformatting".

 

He knelt down to get a closer look. He went to turn the mech over when suddenly it's optics lit.

 

Grimlock jumped back and pulled out his sword, the blade started rotating.

 

The mech stood as tall as he. He was trying to stand, but shaky on his legs. And there on his leg was a predacon symbol. The Predacon looked at him.

 

 _That's my sword. Did this mechling  pilfer the Axalon_? "Where did you get that sword?" He took a step closer.

 

"Stand down Predacon!" the younger bot snarled.

 

"Predacon? I am a Maximal warrior" Dinobot answered.

 

"I know that faction symbol from the history tracks. You can't fool me." Grimlock pointed the sword at the other's chest and eyed him wearily "How did you get out of stasis?"

 

"How the pits should I know? You are the one who brought me online!" Dinobot shouted.

 

Grimlock threw a device at Dinobot's feet. Dinobot looked down in time to see sparks of blue fly out and then he convulsed and fell to the ground.

 

"Back to stasis you go Pred" he spat.

 

Once he was back on his ship he alerted Cybertron he was heading home with his prisoner. Grimlock had bolted the Predacon to a hover stretcher with energon cuffs in case he woke from stasis again. It only took half a mega-cycle to get back with the recent trans-warp technology.

 

Cheetor and Rattap met him at the docking bay when he landed.

 

"So there was a Predacon still on Earth?" Cheetor asked.

 

"You betcha and he tried to tell me he was a Maximal" Grimlock laughed.

 

Cheetor and Rattrap exchanged looks before they turned their attention back to the ramp where Dinobot was being carted off.

 

Rattrap gasped and took off towards the stretcher. "How?" he asked quietly looking over the frame over his lover.

 

"He's still alive?" Cheetor asked Grimlock.

 

"I didn't kill him, and  I already told you he was online. Do you know him?" Grimlock was looking over Cheetor's shoulder at the downed mech.

 

"Kiddo, it's Dinobot. It's your sire" Rattrap was holding Dinobot's remaining hand, squeezing it tight not looking away from his face to answer his creation.

 

"Sire? How?" Grimlock placed a hand on Rattrap's shoulder.

 

Cheetor began to pace, hands behind his back. "The Dinobot clone did have Protoform X's spark. That's the only explanation." He stood tall "transport him to a medical facility immediately. Best one there is, he is to be treated as you would treat me" he announced. Bots started scattering around and Dinobot was rushed into the heart of the city. Rattrap, Grimlock and Cheetor following close behind.

 

______________

 

_'Systems online'_

 

The first thing he was aware of was something was in his hand. The second thing was the beeping. He onlined his optics. He was in a dimly lit room surrounded by non-sentient machinery, well, except for the rat holding his hand. He shuttered his optics, he was on a bed, not the hard berth of the Axalon.

 

"Dinobot" Rattrap jumped up noticing the other was awake.

 

"What has happened to me?" He asked looking at his body. He looked up and shouted "You!".

 

"Sire, You're awake" the young bot who attacked him said and took a step closer.

 

"Sire?" Dinobot offlined his optics. "How.... How much time has passed?"

 

"A long time! You missed the reformatting and the new golden age" Grimlock exclaimed.

 

Dinobot looked at Rattrap "Am I to be prosecuted for my crimes?"

 

"What?.... No, you're a hero" Rattrap rocked back on his wheels.

 

"We can make a parade for you" Grimlock grinned.

 

"I do not want a parade!" he curled his lips and growled at the youngster.

 

"Kiddo, can you leave us alone for a few cliks?" 

 

Grimlock looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it "ah, sure thing Pops".

 

Rattrap waited until he left the room then turned back to Dinobot.

 

"You gave him my sword" Dinobot said before Rattrap could say anything.

 

Rattrap hissed "really? really? Is that all you have to say?"

 

"No, it is not" Dinobot squeezed Rattrap's hand. "For me time had stopped aboard the Nemesis. I have no recollection of anything passed that point. For you time has gone on without me, yet, here you are... Beside me" He pulled Rattrap closer. "Have you waited all this time for me?"

 

"I wasn't waiting" he shook his head.  I thought you were dead. Just... ehh.... there's no place in my spark for anyone but you." Rattrap gave a lopsided grin "ya know...." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Dinobot's lips on his own. "Mmmmfff" Rattrap pushed away. "Hey now, not dat I don't wanna, but you're recovering".  

 

"I apologize"

 

Rattrap laid his helm on Dinobot's arm "I love you" he said. He felt Dinobot's helm on top of his and he sighed.

 

"I love you.... always" Dinobot lifted his head and kissed the top of Rattrap's helm.

 

"Pops! Everyone is here" Grimlock poked his head in and then out again. Then he strolled in followed by Cheetor, Blackarachnia, and Silverbolt.

 

"Welcome home Chopperface" Rattrap said smiling at him.

 

 

END.

 

 

Note 1:  At the end of Beast Wars, Dinobot comes back to himself when Rampage is destroyed and his spark is entirely Dinobot's.

 

Note 2: I'm dabbling into Transtech slightly. Dinobot supposedly survived the blast on the Nemesis due to the fact that Protoform X's spark could not be destroyed. (I can't find confirmation right now though.)

 

 

Thanks for reading! If anyone wants a sequel I have some things in mind.


End file.
